The hidden kingdom
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: When Harry was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys someone came along, saw him, and took him home to their world; Tatiana, the kingdom of the Fae. Just a shrt fanfic based on one of my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**A new home.**

A woman by the name of Janice Bright-Eyes was flying over England on her way back home, not by aeroplane or a broom, but using a pair of butterfly wings that were attached to her back. Janice was a Fae, an air sprite to be precise (she has powers over the element of air), she lived in the kingdom of Tatiana and was heading back their now after visiting some relatives.

Suddenly the wind carried a sound towards her, it was the sound of a baby whimpering. The maternal instincts that all Fae possessed kicked in and she turned her coarse toward the source of the whimpering until she came across a human city. She landed and her wings curled around her to look like a coat, she then allowed the wind to guide her to the source of the whimpering through the streets.

Janice finally entered a suburban area filled with houses, and on the doorstep of one of those houses was a baby in a basket, whimpering from the cold but still asleep. Her maternal instincts kicked into overdrive as she pulled the baby up into her crest, making sure he was wrapped in his blankets, almost immediately the baby stopped whimpering and snuggled into her warm chest.

"It's okay, little one." Janice cooed to the baby.

Without even thinking of any consequences or the reason the baby was on the doorstep she decided to take the baby with her, if he had been just left on a doorstep then surely there was no harm with her taking him instead of whoever was in the house. Janice unfurled her butterfly wings and took to the sky, heading to her original destination.

As Janice flew she felt the baby in her arms stir, looking down she saw the brightest emerald green eyes she had ever seen. The baby look up at her in adoration, laughing as he waved his small arms.

"Aw." Janice cooed. "Such an adorable baby will need a good name. I know, Emerald, Emerald Bright-Eyes. Do you like it?"

The baby laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Emerald soon fell asleep again as they neared the way to Tatiana. Janice landed close to a forest and walked into it, there she came across a clearing that had standing stones, the stones glowed and Janice passed through them with Emerald in her arms. When both of them exited the forest they were in a new world, it had two moons and islands of various sizes floating in the sky.

"Welcome to Makoce, Emerald." Janice whispered to the sleeping baby. "Home world of the Fae, home to the kingdom of Tatiana, and now your home too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Life in Tatiana.**

It had been nearly ten years since Harry Potter had been brought to Tatiana and become Emerald Bright-Eyes and he couldn't be happier in his life. Emerald knew of who he was before being adopted by Janice, he had found out when he had been deemed old enough to understand, but he had no desire to return to Earth, he much preferred it on Makoce (name of the land, Tatiana is the name of the kingdom). Emerald knew those on Earth would look for him once they discovered him missing but he didn't care, it wasn't as if they could find him and he had no reason to go back.

"Mom." Emerald said to Janice as they sat at the table eating breakfast.

"What is it, Emerald?" asked Janice, her tone always at a constant caring.

"Can I go out to the castle?"

"Sure, but be back for lunch. And send word if you're bringing friends, you know how I dislike being unprepared for guests."

"Okay, mom."

Emerald got up from the table and ran out the door.

"Three…two…one…" counted down Janice.

Emerald came back in and put in his shoes that he had left on the shoe rack and his side bag, then he was out the door again.

Janice smiled at her son's predictable behaviour and set about to do some painting.

* * *

Emerald shot down the path toward the royal castle. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Slow down there, pup." said a familiar voice.

Emerald looked up to see Sirius Black, his godfather and uncle. Sirius had been wrongfully accused of a crime he didn't commit and chucked into Azkaban, when Janice found out about him she broke him out with the help of some friends and brought him before Tatiana's court and given a fair trial in which he was allowed to present his case, he was then found innocent of all crimes and allowed solstice in the land a Makoce by decree of Queen Joan.

"Sorry uncle Padfoot, I'm just excited." Emerald apologised.

"Just make sure to watch where you're going." Sirius said.

"Okay, bye uncle Padfoot!"

Emerald set off running again.

Sirius chuckled. "Just like James was." he said with a fond smile.

* * *

In the courtyard of the castle three identical triplet sisters sat together while reading from the same book, one had red hair and brown eyes, another had black hair and red eyes, and the last had white hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, your highnesses." said someone in a mocking tone.

"Hello, Emi." said the girls at the same time, not even looking up from their book

Emerald frowned. "Don't call me Emi." he pouted.

"Then don't mockingly address us by our titles."

The girls but down their book and looked up at Emerald. Anyone else in Emerald's position would have been freaked out by the triplets, and many Fae had been, but he had grown used to it.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Emerald asked the triplets.

"Make a tree house." they answered at the same time while getting up and putting their book away.

Emerald and the triplets left the courtyard, then the castle, behind as they walked to a cluster of trees. Behind them two women hidden behind robes and masks followed at a respectful distance, they were there to insure the triplets didn't get into any trouble.

The triplets', Aria (red hair), Layla (black hair) and Vida (white hair), mother was the sister of Queen Joan, and since they were the nieces of the Queen they were the princesses of Tatiana. The three also rarely, if never, stopped speaking as one.

"Bend that branch there, then weave it between those three branches there." Emerald instructed to the triplets as they made room in the cluster of trees for their tree house.

The triplets did as asked and managed to bend the branch without snapping it. After room was made the friends set about making the tree house through weaving and tying long branches together until they were satisfied.

"Perfect." Emerald said once they finished.

The tree house had many gaps in it from behind made of just branches but it did overall look good.

"Let's sleep in it tonight." Emerald said.

"We'll ask our aunt." said the triplets.

In the end Queen Joan and Janice said yes to the friends sleeping in the tree house that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall of chess master.**

The trouble for Dumbledore started when the acceptance letters for Hogwarts went out. As he expected there was no reply from Harry Potter, he expected it because he knew the Dursleys would try to hide the truth from Harry. Dumbledore just sent out more and would wait a few days before sending Hagrid to pick the boy up.

But his expectations were cut short when he received a letter from an injured owl that looked like it had been man-handled, in it's talons was a scrunched up piece of paper. Dumbledore took the paper from the owl before sending it off to be cared for, and then un-crumpled the paper to read it. On the paper were three words written in an un-neat hand, 'HE'S NOT HERE!'.

Dumbledore gasped, he then instantly apparated to the Dursley home, hoping they were lying and that his weapon (Harry) was still there. He knocked on the door and made sure his grandfatherly image was in place. As soon as the door opened it was slammed back into his face by Petunia Dursley, he sighed and forced his way inside.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia screeched when she saw him open her door and close it behind him. "We told you, he isn't here, never was!"

"What did you do with him?" Dumbledore tried his best to stay calm, which was a feat considering his plans were going down the drain.

"We didn't do anything, it's you who left him on our doorstep in the middle of the night, ripe for someone to pick the little freak and make off with him. Good thing too, the freak wouldn't have found a home here anyway."

Dumbledore then ripped through Petunia's mind to find out what she knew, he saw her opening the front door the morning after he left Harry on the doorstep and finding an empty baby basket with a letter, he was furious to find out what happened. He then let the Dursley home in anger, leaving a half brain-dead Petunia lying on the floor.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?" McGonagall yelled angrily at Dumbledore when he told her the bad news.

"Someone had kidnapped him before the Dursleys could take him in." Dumbledore admitted.

"I told you, I told you that it was a bad idea! But did you listen? NO!"

McGonagall was fuming.

"Look, getting angry won't solve this. We need to find Harry before school starts, we don't want the public panicking over their hero being lost."

"More like you don't want your reputation to be tainted." Flitwick muttered under his breath.

Unknown to them, a woman by the name of Rita Skeeter, who was a living stereotype of reporters, was listening in, disguised as a beetle she heard everything before scuttling off to write the new front page for the daily prophet.

* * *

The next day people up and down the country were shocked when they read the headline of their paper.

'Boy-who-lived missing, Dumbledore to blame.'

The article then went on to tell how Dumbledore placed the national hero on the doorstep of muggle relatives during the night and didn't once check up on him until he was meant to get his Hogwarts letter, and as a result he was kidnapped before his relatives even woke up, and Dumbledore couldn't find him. And the irony was that Rita, a woman commonly known for taking the truth and twisting it and telling lies to suit her needs, was telling the complete truth, the story was juicy enough on its own and it didn't need her usual brand of treatment to make it sell.

Dumbledore soon found himself hounded by howlers and hate letters telling him how despicable he was. A few parents even pulled their children out of Hogwarts and into another magical school.

The affect of the news soon passed but the scars were still there, Dumbledore had lost the absolute trust of many and was in danger of losing the titles he held.

Harry Potter never showed up for Hogwarts and the nation mourned, they only knew he was alive because the Potter accounts were still active.

* * *

The next problem that came for Dumbledore was a huge one that damaged his reputation beyond repair.

A boy named Ron Weasley was certain he was going to become Harry Potter's best mate, Dumbledore had instructed him so, telling him to keep the boy on the path to light. Unfortunately for him Harry Potter never arrived at Hogwarts, he ended up friendless due to how un-likeable and lazy he was. On the day of Halloween he was helped in class by a girl named Hermione Granger but instead of thanking her he instead insulted her which caused her to run off upset to the toilets.

Then during the feast professor Quirrell burst into the Great hall screaming about a troll in the dungeon. Unfortunately for Hermione she was not warned about the troll and so remained in the toilets until the troll found her. A kind woman by the name of Morana, who was dressed in flowing black and wielded a scythe, had then taken the girl's hand as she led her to the afterlife.

The troll getting into the castle and subsequent death of a student by it's hands caused a huge uproar. So many parents pulled their children out of Hogwarts that almost half the student body was gone, Dumbledore was stripped of all his titles and only just managed to hold onto his headmaster position, and he lost nearly all faith in him from the public.

After the events of Halloween people decided to go digging into Dumbledore's history to find out what he could be hiding, and search warrants were given for the search of the school to see if there were anymore dangers to the students; what they found was the final nail in the coffin for Dumbledore.

It was found that he had been luring the spirit of Voldemort into a school full of children by using the philosophers stone, and that it had been set up to test Harry though he never came. Then it was revealed just how manipulative he was, that he had planned the Potters' death, he knew who the traitor in his order and that it was Peter Pettigrew not Sirius Black, and that he based it all on a extremely weak prophecy.

Dumbledore was captured despite his attempts to escape, minister Fudge decided that Dumbledore's crimes were so great that he should be judged before the Queen of England, after hearing the list of crimes the Queen agreed and became the judge of Dumbledore's case. The Queen declared him guilty of treason and sentenced him to the first legal hanging since the death penalty had been abolished. He was hanged at noon, the man in black who greeted him was less than kind when forcing him to the afterlife.

* * *

The Queen, after being judge of Dumbledore's case, decided that she hadn't been keeping a strong enough eye on the magical side of England, in fact most of her information came from the reports the minister of magic wrote. When the Queen investigated the magic side of England she was appalled by the state, Dumbledore hadn't been the only one breaking multiple laws and it was easy to see how he got to the position he had been in before he was discovered.

In including the Queen in Dumbledore's case, the minister had just signed his own downfall as well, and the downfall of many powerful purebloods also.


	4. Chapter 4

**The call of home.**

Queen Joan of Tatiana was a seer, and as such she found out about Queen Elizabeth II of England's plans for magical Britain, and she didn't need to be a seer to see the problems that it would cause, and the danger it held for all the Fae who had moved to England or Earth in general. So, using the ancient magic granted to her as Queen, she sent a call out to all Fae to come to Makoce, to return to their homeland.

* * *

On Earth every Fae and those with Fae blood heard the call of their Queen and the danger she was warning of and began making the decision of whether they should stay or go.

The Lovegood family heard the call and immediately began packing, once they were satisfied they set off for the nearest portal to Makoce.

At Hogwarts professor Flitwick heard the call, handing in his resignation he too set off for the nearest portal to return to his homeland.

In the Malfoy home all three members of the family felt the call, but the parents ignored it. But Draco Malfoy couldn't, though his parents never knew even knew of Tatiana themselves and therefore he didn't know, he instinctively knew the call of the Queen, the reason behind it, and where it was calling him too.

"Why aren't we going?" Draco asked his parents.

"Why should we go somewhere we've never been? We have no hold there and are only gaining more here, now with Dumbledore gone the Dark lord can return and cleanse the world with no one to get in his way." his father answered.

But Draco, carrying the childish wisdom that adults didn't, knew it was better to go to Makoce than stay on Earth, regardless of status, the Dark lord, or whatever else adults worried about. So he, like many other children, left his parent to go to Makoce without them. Malfoy soon met up with a Shapeshifter named Maria and she took care of him, together they found a portal and crossed over into Makoce.

* * *

"Why are all these Fae coming here?" Emerald ask as he watched the flood of Fae entering Tatiana from his window.

"The Queen said that something is going to happen on Earth and she can't be sure of the outcome." answered Janice. "So she sent out the call to all Fae on Earth, asking them to come to Makoce where they'll be safe. There are the people that chose to come."

"Oh. Do you think some of them will want to be my friends?"

"I don't doubt it, I have a feeling that many of the children will need friends to help them get used to our home. Why don't you go out now and see if any of them want to play?"

"Okay."

Emerald dashed out of his house, returning momentarily to put on his shoes, to meet the children.

"Hello." Emerald greeted the first child he saw.

"Hello." replied Draco Malfoy, he looked rather sad.

"What's wrong?"

"He had to leave his parents behind because he wanted to come but they didn't." replied Maria from next to Draco.

Maria was centuries old, but for the sake of Draco she had shifted herself close to his age.

"Oh, Sorry." Emerald said. "Well, maybe they'll change their minds once they realise you're gone and come anyway. A parent shouldn't abandon their young."

Maria nodded. "It's an unwritten rule of the Fae." she agreed.

"So, you want to play?" Emerald asked to two.

"We need to get registered, but we can by something like tag along the way." Maria suggested.

"Okay." Emerald and Draco agree.

"Can I join?" asked Luna as she walked up to the children.

"Of course." Emerald answered. "The more players the more fun it is. By the way, what are you're names?"

"I'm Draco."

"I'm Maria."

"I'm Luna."

"And I'm Emerald. And Maria's it!"

Emerald suddenly started running, Draco and Luna quickly following suit with Maria chasing them all. As they played more and more children joined in, happy to play.

Sad to say, Draco's parents chose to remain on Earth, he was sad that they left him but he was also happy because they were never really like his parents anyway. He was adopted by Sirius once it was clear his parents weren't coming, his life wasn't luxurious as it had been but it was happier once he got over it.

* * *

After it was clear that all the Fae who were coming had arrived, Queen Joan shut down the portals between the two worlds, and they would remain closed until she wanted to check if Earth was safe enough for her subjects to return to. So Tatiana and its citizens would never know the fate that would befall Earth after Queen Elizabeth II came down hard on her magical subjects and the result of her doing so on the rest of the world.


	5. Explanation

**Explanation.**

This is for those confused about this story. I was getting tired of writing all these long stories that have no ending in sight, so I just sat back and wrote this short story, discarding the fact that there's countless things that are just glossed over when I usually like to put detail in.

Anyone is welcome to take this story and make a longer and better version, I just wanted to put some complete content of one of my ideas out there.


End file.
